Known from the state of the art are a series of impedance measuring methods and their use in the field of magneto-inductive flow measurement. Relevant in this connection are, among others, EP 2 245 430 A2 and DE 10 2006 033 112 A1. Usually, the impedance measurements are utilized in order to determine fill level or, in given cases, and to detect a deposit on or corrosion of the measuring electrodes.
It can in the life cycle of a magneto-inductive flow measuring device in process measurements technology, however, occur that individual sensor components stop working. While checking functions and monitoring functionalities for magnet systems or also for the connection between magnet system and transmitter are already known, monitoring of the signal line between individual electrodes, especially the measuring electrodes, and the transmitter for a defect has not previously been performed.